In the playing of some sports, for example ice hockey and lacrosse, a great deal of protective padding is worn by the players, such as gloves, elbow pads and shin pads. The collarbone and throat regions are particular parts of the player's body which are vulnerable to blows and to cuts, and broken collarbones and cuts to the throat are common. With the known protective wear it has not been found possible to provide adequate protection for these parts of the body, while allowing the player sufficient mobility to play the game.
Some protective shields are available for players where mobility is not so important, such as the goal-tender. Various mobility-reducing braces and strapping have been proposed for supporting the collarbone during healing, once damaged.